finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII/Part 14
Herzlich willkommen zum bereits 14. Part meines Walkthroughs *yaaay* Dieses Mal werden wir uns länger in der Wildlande aufhalten, einfach, weil wir es können. Zudem werden wir den Engel von Walhalla kennenlernen und dem ein wenig helfen, sowie zahlreichen anderen Menschen. Also denn, auf geht’s! Rot getränkte Federn right|284px Bevor ihr jetzt irgendetwas macht, solltet ihr lieber mal wieder eure Kampfgarnituren abchecken. Ich weiß, ich kann euch nix vorschreiben und blablubb, aber ganz ehrlich, das ist wichtig. Sonst rennt ihr ja immer noch mit der Anfangsgarnitur rum und das will ja wohl keiner, außer ihr seid absolute Hardcore-Gamer, die was leisten wollen, wofür es nichtmal ne Trophäe gibt. Nutzt einfach folgende Kombis: *Kalte Rebellion: Liberator, Abendlotus, Dämonenkranz, Glaskugel, Polyment St. 1, Angreifen St. 1, Blitzra St. 2, Konterspruch St. 1 *Amazone: Todesbote, Juno Sospita, Korundanstecker, Kampfstachel, Aerora St. 1, Blocken St. 2, Rapidhieb St. 2, Feuerschlag St. 2 *Nocturne: Knochenbrecher, Pendragon, Kämpfermblem, Kompensator, Eis St. 1, Sanftblocken St. 2, Angreifen St. 2, Rundumschlag St. 2 So, habt ihr das geregelt, geht’s wieder zurück in die Wildlande und ihr nutzt (selbstverständlich) Chronostasis. Schließlich ist das ja schon sowas wie Pflicht in diesem Spiel. Aaaalso, lauft nun in die Stadt der Trümmer, welche sich im Osten befindet. Natürlich ist sie auch auf der Karte als Zielort markiert, falls ihr mir nicht glauben wollt. Allerdings solltet ihr den südlichen Weg in die Stadt nehmen, denn den nördlichen könnt ihr noch nicht passieren. Ist schlicht und einfach zu hoch. Seid ihr jedenfalls beim Ziel angekommen, seht ihr, wie ein weißer Chocobo gerade halb gefressen wird. Wortwörtlich sogar… Also killt den Chocobo-Fresser und rettet den armen weißen Chocobo, der da so am Boden liegt und schon qualvoll heult. Light will ihm jedenfalls helfen, doch gerade dann wird er bewusstlos. Na toll. Will nichtmal Hilfe annehmen, dieses Spatzenhirn. Auf jeden Fall kommt dann Dr. Gizar vorbei, welcher den Chocobo abholt und ihr folgt den allen am liebsten in die Siedlung, wo ihr zum Chocobo wollt. Allerdings wird dieser gerade operiert und es ist eher ungünstig. Hm. Egal, Light merkt an, dass der Chocobo wohl kein normales Tier ist, da sie eine gewisse Verbindung zu ihm spürt. Warum werdet ihr später noch erfahren, ich will nur nich zu viel verraten. Redet anschließend mit dem Doktor, welcher meint, dass der Chocobo nur Essen muss, um fit zu werden. Allerdings nimmt er nichts von den Siedlungsbewohnern an. Deshalb soll Light es versuchen, sie soll den Chocobo aufpäppeln. Engelsrettung Da ihr von Dr. Gizar ein Gizar-Kraut bekommt, solltet ihr euern Chocobo damit jetzt auch füttern. Und siehe da: Chocobo mampft und sieht Light als Herrin an, yay :3 Jedenfalls ist es nun Lightnings Verantwortung, den Chocobo gesund zu pflegen, doch dafür müsst ihr Essen und Heilmittel besorgen. Okay, dürfte man hinkriegen. Ihr könnt euerm Chocobo übrigens auch einen Namen geben. Ich mein, eigentlich hat er ja nen offiziellen Namen, aber den erfahrt ihr erst um einiges später. Deshalb nenne ich meinen Gray. Sprecht nun die Frau aufm Erntefeld an und ihr erhaltet noch ein Gizar-Kraut, welches ihr direkt wieder verfüttern könnt. Zudem gibt euch der Jagdführer auf dem Chocobo, ziemlich am Rand der Siedlung, auch noch ein Gizarlin. Gebt es euerm gefiederten Gefährten und mehr kriegt ihr jetzt erstmal nicht. So. Jetzt schaut ihr bitte einmal auf die Karte und scrollt nach unten links. Dort findet ihr die Jakht-Wälder. Also macht euch auf den Weg dorthin, denn direkt am Rande des Waldes sitzt noch jemand auf einem Chocobo, der nen Auftrag für uns hat. Das Zeug zum Jäger Der Liebe will einfach nur ein paar Regenbogengelees, welche ihr locker schon haben dürftet. Also gibt das Zeugs ab und ihr erhaltet dafür eine Wundermahlzeit für euren Chocobo. Doch das ist ja schließlich nicht die einzige Belohnung :) *300 Gil *Chocobo-Anstecknadel *Maximal-TP +40 *Angriffskraft +4 *Magie +2 Latscht zurück zur Siedlung und gebt dem Chocobo diese Wundermahlzeit. Falls es bei euch noch nicht 7 Uhr ist, dann wartet jetzt und begebt euch dann auf das Ernte-Feld, wo Sarala nun eine Bitte an euch hat. Denn leider hat sie momentan kein Gizar-Kraut, das wir haben können. So ein Drama aber auch… Sie braucht nämlich Dünger. Und den kriegen wir in der folgenden Mission. Vaterliebe Sarala sorgt sich tierisch um ihren Vater, da er schon seit einigen Tagen verschwunden ist, obwohl er nur in den Wald wollte. Deshalb sollen wir nun da nach ihm suchen. Also macht euch auf den Weg in die Wälder und kurz vorm Mini-Dorf steht ein Mann, welcher für den Auftrag relevant ist. Auch er sucht Dünger, ist aber angeblich nicht Cole, ihr Vater. Doch nun sollen wir Dünger für ihn sammeln, also sucht den Wald danach ab. Der Bodendünger ist eigentlich leicht zu erkennen, denn er ist mit einer roten Schaufel markiert. Habt ihr was gefunden, geht zurück zu dem Mann und ihr erfahrt, dass Cole bereits tot ist, denn er wurde von Monstern getötet. Schade… aber leider wahr. Doch Lightning nimmt die Aufgabe auf sich, es Sarala zu übermitteln. Weiter geht’s, doch nicht in der Siedlung, nein. Von eurem jetzigen Standort aus geht ihr einfach nach Norden in ein kleines Dorf mitten im Wald. Dort steht auch schon direkt ein Mann, der etwas von euch will. Ehrlich gesagt, sollen wir nur ein Vorbild für seine Jäger sein… okaay.. Vorbildfunktion Eigentlich ist dieser Auftrag schnell erledigt, doch wir werden uns trotzdem erst später darum kümmern. Er will nämlich zunächst nur 3 Monsterhack, doch danach will er noch etwas. Also, wie gesagt, später. Ihr braucht noch n bissl an Kraft. Wartet nun bis 8 Uhr und redet dann mit der Frau am Stand. Die Zutaten, die sie benötigt, dürftet ihr bereits haben, also überreicht sie und ihr erhaltet Gizarlin. Leider ist die Frau sterbenskrank… Also helfen wir ihr mal lieber ^-^ Das letzte Heilmittel Sie würde das Heilmittel ja sogar selbst herstellen, nur leider hat sie nicht die richtigen Zutaten. Da es die Zutaten aber nur zu verschiedenen Zeiten im Wald gibt, können wir jetzt noch nicht viel für sie tun. Von daher willigt lediglich ein und geht dann wieder. Nein, wir sind natürlich noch nicht in Jakht fertig, was denkt ihr denn? Im Dorf findet ihr ein Chocobo-Gehege, in welchem eine Frau steht, die auch Hilfe braucht. Beziehungsweise will sie nur etwas herausfinden. Chocobo-Flüstern Unser lieber weißer Chocobo wird für den Auftrag benötigt. Doch da dieser noch nicht einmal aufstehen kann, müssen wir die Erledigung etwas verschieben, obwohl wir lediglich mit dem Chocobo in die Stadt der Trümmer reiten müssen und ihn ne Jul-Blume fressen lassen müssen. Danach sollen wir zu ihr zurück. Okay, aber wie gesagt, erst später. Denn selbst pflücken bringt nix. Nun lauft ihr wieder zurück in die Siedlung, wo ihr einen Auftrag abschließt. Naja, genauer gesgat sogar 2. Also lauft zunächst auf das Gizar-Feld und redet mit Sarala. Lightning erzählt ihr auch direkt die ganze Wahrheit und Sarala findet dann einen Brief von ihrem Vater, in welchem Cole seine Tochter bittet, sich um seine Blume zu kümmern. Diese Blume fängt dann auch direkt an zu blühen. Magic… Naja egal, Auftrag abgeschlossen ^-^ *800 Gil *Mädchenbrille *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +4 *Magie +8 Nun solltet ihr nochmal mit Sarala reden, welche aber meint, Light soll das Kraut selbst anbauen. Alles muss man selber machen, eh… Und dann dauert es auch noch 6 in-game-Stunden, bis man was ernten kann *sfz* Naja, man kann nix daran ändern. Füttert nun euern Chocobo wieder mit Gizarlin und yaay, er kann aufstehn :3 Das find ich toll. Zumal man auf ihm reiten kann und man somit viel schneller durchs Gebiet kommt. Auftrag beendet :) *1200 Gil *Küken (weiß) *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +8 *Magie +8 left|150px Wäre das Reiten nicht schon genug, tritt der Chocobo jetzt auch noch eurer Kampftruppe bei. Das heißt, dass er euch in den Wildlanden behilflich sein wird und schön mitm Schnabel die Monster pisackt, hehe :3 Doch nun geht es erstmal nach Luxerion zurück, denn wir müssen da noch etwas erledigen, schon vergessen? Ab zu Ranulph! Er und Marlon unterhalten sich mal wieder fröhlich, doch dann platzt Light rein und dämpft die Stimmung mit der Wahrheit… Ooooh, Stimmungskiller hoch 3. Aber egal, so is das Leben. Und Ranulph will besser nix tun, sondern so leben wie vorher. Ende gut, alles gut :3 *4500 Gil *Dunkelritter *Maximal-TP +120 *Angriffskraft +12 *Magie +10 Aha, Kampfgarnitur. Das find ich toll. Schmeißt Kalte Rebellion raus und packt den Dunkelritter rein. Diesen kombiniert ihr dann mit dem Schattenjäger, dem Doppelkreuz, einer Zirkonbrosche und einem Dämonensiegel. Als Attacken dann Finsternis St. 3, Starkblocken St.2, Angreifen St. 1, Ashura St. 3. Nur solltet ihr nicht vergessen, dass bei den Spezialattacken vom Dunkelritter die eigenen TP schwinden. Also achtet immer darauf, wenn ihr z.B. Ashura einsetzt. Denn das kann weh tun, aber auch verdammt helfen. Und soll ich euch mal was sagen? Ihr habt alle verdammten Missionen in Luxerion abgeschlossen! Partey! Naja, begebt euch nach dem Freudenstanz zurück in die Wildlande. Was wir dort dann so alles noch anstellen, seht ihr im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern